Tozi
"No-one can dare match the intelligence of The Grand Alchemist Tozi of Staguni." - ''Hori talking about '''Tozi' The Grand Alchemist 'Tozi '(10,320 BS - 10, 249 BS) is regarded as the smartest man in the entire northern hemisphere of Fly. From Staguni, he travelled around the world and classified all living creatures and plants as well as reaching the third tier of medicine. But his greatest achievement came in the universal language of Tozish. History Born in 10,320 BS to a cobbler in Staguni, instead of practising swordplay with the other children of his age, he ran to the woods to stood the nearby creatures. He continued doing so until he was 13, where he was spotted by a rich Naporian lord. The lord questioned Tozi's antics, to which was anwsered that Tozi found the creatures interesting and that he could name every activity that the creatures did. Intrigued by this, the lord offered to fund a trip for Tozi to write down all the living creatures of the world. Tozi believed the lord's promise to be a farce, so insisted that he would, however the next day came and an escort was given to take Tozi and his father to the eastern shore. Tozi protested but the lord was too busy counting the gold coins which he recieved from another deal. The ship was sent to the city of Dragonbreath in the west, where Tozi began writing the lifestyle of the Dwarves in a diary. After fifteen long years, trekking the world and the death of his father, Tozi returned to Staguni with a completed diary of all the living creatures of the world. Believing the book to be too sacred, he split it up into seven different scrolls and made numerous copies. It was also during this time that he fled to Mt Axus for a brief stint after having a dream, telling him to go there. Upon arrival, the volcano erupted and Tozi was introduced to the language of Tozish and it's runes. But Tozi became intrigued once again when an apothecary, migrating from Rabar to Mt Axus, visited the town and offered the heal the sick. Reveling in the magic of the medicine, he asked where he too could study medicine and later left for Capital City, in order to learn basic medicine. Later Years and Death In 10,251 BS, on a final visit to Capital City, Tozi bought an old mead hall and named it Apothecary Academy in which he dreamed young folk who wished to learn could come and learn with other apothecaries. Upon the completion of the academy, he gave it to the hands of a good friend Cafair who became the first headmaster at the academy. After this, he returned to Staguni to seek a quiet and lonely life. Tozi lived alone in his house for the final two years of his life, and was known to the locals as becoming weaker with age and often requiring assistance. On the 3rd of April 10,249 BS, a painter came to take the infamous and final picture of the great apothecary in which he adornished the infamous white beard. On the 6th of April 10,249 BS, Tozi was pronounced dead by natural causes in his own bed at the age of just 70, it is believed he suffered from dementia near the end of his life as well as arthritis. According to his will, he wished for his right hand to be cremated but to be buried near his home. A burial mound was erected 3 days after his death whilst his right hand was cremated and placed in the statue at the Apothecary Academy. Trivia *Inspiration for Tozi came from Charles Darwin, Leonardo Da Vinci and Christopher Colombus Category:Apothecary Category:People